happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Gals, One Sweetheart
Two Gals, One Sweetheart is a HTFF episode from season 81. Roles Starring *Lucy *Flippy *Roseate *Flippyna *Disco Bear Featuring *Petunia *Giggles *Flaky *Lammy *Lifty and Shifty *Irin and The Clams *Dexter *Zee *Amp *Sonna *Danny Appearances *Lustly *Hatchy *Buzz *Fungus *Nurse and Cast *Germy *Wrinkles *Gothy *Princess *Pierce Plot The episode begins at Flippy's house, where Lucy is planting some forget-me-nots and sunflowers on the backyard. Flippy approaches her to give her a news about him going on a date with Roseate. Lucy approves it and she hopes that her big brother doesn't end up dating Flippyna instead, but when Flippy walks away, he secretly goes to Flippyna's house and asks her for a date. Flippyna becomes happy and starts dating with him. At a park, Roseate is sitting on a bench and waiting patiently. She sees her best friends, Danny and Sonna, who approach her and begin asking her. Roseate says that Flippy will come visiting her at the park but it turns out that he just lied to her. Danny looks little bit sad about his friend, while Sonna gets an idea. Meanwhile at the Tunnel of Love ride, Flippy and Flippyna are riding a wooden swan, then they both start cuddling each other and Flippy gives a bouquet of roses. Flippyna takes and keeps it as a present from her lovely boyfriend. Next, they go to a cafe and order two cups of coffee latte. Lammy goes to the kitchen and then back to the couple with two cups of coffee latte, then leaves them. When they're about to kiss, Disco Bear appears in front of them and flirts with Flippyna. Flippy becomes angry and stabs him with a knife, causing some blood to come out from Disco Bear's chest. Flippy then goes to the park with Flippyna and leaves Disco Bear's corpse. Later at the backyard of Flippy's house, Roseate arrives along with her friends, only to be surprised as Lucy is fighting with some mutated plants. Lucy gives shocked look at Roseate and her friends, then she quickly defeats the mutated plants and goes to them. Danny is too scared to tell her about Flippy dating with Flippyna, but because he doesn't have any other choice, he starts telling her about it in a soft voice. Lucy becomes enraged and her eyes start glowing red as well. Back to Flippy, he and Flippyna are at the park. They're looking at each other and going to kiss, however Lucy walks to them with an emotionless face. Flippy starts explaining the situation and says "It's not what it looks like." to her, but unfortunately, Lucy doesn't listen to him. A butterfly flying towards her becomes rotten and dies. She slowly walks towards Flippy, her eyes glowing even more and her rage being followed by thunder sounds. Slowly, the ground begins shaking as Lucy becomes more enraged. Flippyna goes to Flippy and stops Lucy, but Lucy throws her into a wall by using telekinesis. She begins floating on the air, followed by all other things at The Town also floating and the ground shaking even more. Lucy casts a spell by talking backwards, causing the sky to become dark, then a large vortex appears in the sky along with a big tornado. Almost everything is then destroyed by the tornado. Flippy, who holds on to a cable, still survives. Some cars get sucked into the vortex, while Flippyna is floating on the air and grabbing Flippy's jacket. Lucy becomes more enraged and the vortex becomes bigger, while some of the pipes and pieces of metal are launched towards Flippy and Flippyna. Flippy is able avoid them but Flippyna gets impaled by the pipes and metal pieces, though she's still alive. Lucy blasts the town with lasers and screams loudly, making everyone else in the city get injuries and everything made of glass shatter into pieces. The journalist sees the chaos, then quickly begins recording and reporting it, but Lucy sees the journalist and causes an earthquake to generate a crack. The journalist falls into the bigger crack and gets crushed by the closing ground. Flippyna, who is still holding Flippy's jacket, gets impaled by pieces of glass, knives and nails. Not much later, her hands get released from Flippy's jacket, causing her to get sucked into the vortex. Flippy apologizes to Lucy but she doesn't accept it, instead she starts getting angrier and makes the vortex much bigger, with some dark creatures coming out of it. They go to the town and begin corrupting everyone with their black magic. Flaky gets corrupted by a dark creature and proceeds to kill Petunia and Giggles with a chainsaw. Fungus gets corrupted too. He grabs a shard of glass and stabs it on Pierce's chest and Princess's head. Everyone has started to kill each other. Roseate runs to Flippy and asks him to tell the truth but he refuses because it would make Lucy sad. But she asks him to look at the chaos around the town. Flippy looks at the horrible mess and realizes that it was all his fault, so he looks at Lucy bravely and tells the truth that he doesn't love Flippyna, but his own sister instead. Lucy, who hears it, becomes sad and feels guilty about destroying the town, then she apologizes to him and Flippy accepts it. Lucy begins to become happy again like normal, while the vortex and tornado begin to disappear, the ground stops shaking and the dark creatures go back to their own world. Flippy smiles at the situation, but the cable he's holding on gets cut off, making him fall to the ground. Fortunately, he doesn't die, then Lucy lifts him up and brings him back home. Deaths #Many tree friends in the town killed each other. #The butterfly becomes rotten and dies after flying towards Lucy. #Disco Bear gets stabbed by Flippy. #Flippyna gets sucked into the vortex. (debatable, as she may end up in other places) #Petunia and Giggles get sliced in half by Flaky. #Pierce gets stabbed on his chest by Fungus. #Princess gets stabbed on her head by Fungus. #Some mutated plants are killed by Lucy's magic. #Irin, The Clams, Zee, Dexter and Amp fall into a hole created by Lucy's anger and get crushed when the ground closes in on them. Injuries #Flippyna is thrown by Lucy, then gets impaled by metal pieces, pieces of glass, pipes, knives and nails. (before death) #Flippy falls to the ground. Trivia *The title on episode means that two girls are dating with Flippy and one of them is going to be his sweetheart. *This episode reveals that Lucy has an ability that can cause a great and deadly chaos immediately. According to the creator, this episode is not the first time Lucy uses that ability. **This is the second time Lucy appears without her friends, the first one being The Day of Sorrowness. *Lustly doesn't show any reaction to any boys in this episode. *Many characters present in the city were corrupted by dark creatures and started killing each other by using different weapons: **Flaky used a chainsaw to slice Petunia and Giggles in half. **Gothy used explosives to blow up Flaky, Nurse and herself. **Fungus used a shard of glass to stab Pierce and Princess. **Nurse used a flamethrower to burn Lifty, Wrinkles and Fungus. **Shifty used an axe to chop Cast and Germy. **Lustly used a knife to stab Shifty and Buzz. *Lammy is the only non-starring role character that wasn't corrupted by dark creatures and didn't kill anyone else. *Despite his PTSD, Flippy didn't flip out after he saw blood coming out in this episode. This is possibly because he's able to control his PTSD in a romantic situation. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes